


Blackmail

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Bond Drabbles [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor Q, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: “This was the crime of the most treacherous, the most insidieuse, mademoiselle!” The moustachioed Belgian detective on screen gesticulated angrily; Q groaned.“Please, James! Change the channel!” he begged not for the first time.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Simple September MI6 Cafe Challenge; prompt: blackmail
> 
> it seems I am physically incapable of writing 100-word drabbles

“This was the crime of the most treacherous, the most _insidieuse_, mademoiselle!” The moustachioed Belgian detective on screen gesticulated angrily; Q groaned.

“_Please_, James! Change the channel!” he begged not for the first time.

“Shhh!”

The torture had been going on for an hour. Q didn’t need to have read the book to know who the murderer was in the first ten minutes.

A dramatic close-up at Suchet’s outraged face, then: “Blackmail!”

“I say!” gasped the clueless sidekick; Q wanted to scream.

James sniggered and grabbed a fistful of salted peanuts from the bowl. 

Q watched in fascination as he then rammed the whole lot into his mouth; James Bond’s unshaved cheeks bulged like a chipmunk’s as he began to chew.

Resignedly, Q brushed stray bits of salt and peanuts off James’s leg cast and then went off to make them another cup of tea.

From the kitchen he could hear the continuity lady announce:

“And that’s another case solved for the great Hercule Poirot. Now, things are heating up in the attic between Thomas–the evil butler–and the down-to-earth heir of Downton Abbey. Who will the handsome Matthew choose? Episode 20 starting after the break.”

Q closed his eyes. 

Four more weeks of this. Just four more weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for another, but longer fun and light read, let me shamelessly self-promo here :D 
> 
> This is [Dizzyingly Digital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554115), a fic SouffleGirl91, Celyan and I wrote together. Currently WIP, but last chapter is going up on Wednesday. :)


End file.
